


Simba-kins

by InsanityAtBest



Category: We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Chasing, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Messy, Play Fighting, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re dating Tay Jardine and Halloween is coming up. You and her to decide to carve some pumpkins! Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simba-kins

You heave the two pumpkins onto the kitchen table making the wood shudder on impact.

Tay jumps at the vibration looking up startled.

“Got them, ” you huff. “You get the thingies?”

Tay smiles nice and slow.

“The thingies?” She repeats.

You nod biting your cheek to keep from smiling.

“The sharp pick things for pumpkins,” you add.

Tay stands up digging through the drawer lifting the brand new carving set.

Her back is still to you when she yells “Found it!”

You look around for the templates you’d downloaded just for this occasion.

“Where are you?”

“Come out come out wherever you are,” you sing under your breath. 

“HERE!”

You jump at the shout knocking over all the papers in the process. 

Tay’s eyes are huge as she scratches her head sheepish.

“Sorry,” Tay mouths as you relax from the sudden noise.

She holds up the templates for you to see and you recognize the character instantly.

“Simba?”

She smiles wider until you can barely see her eyes.

You roll your eyes but chuckle.

As you walk past to your pumpkin, you can’t stop herself from kissing her cheek.

You study the pumpkin in front of you intensely eyeing the bright orange flesh.

Tay hands you a carving knife and you smile with an idea.

You stab into the top of the pumpkin and rub your lips together.

“Are you sure this is how to do it?”

Tay looks up from her own pumpkin and walks the couple steps you’re apart.

“Kind of.”

She wraps her arms around you and pulls out the carving knife.

“You need to put it…”

You can’t make out her words but swoon at her embrace and the husk of her voice.

Tay guides your hands around the carving tool directing your fingers on how to cut.

You only focus on the softness of her skin and the strength of her fingers against yours.

You shake your head noticing the absence of her voice.

Focus.

“So was I close?”

Tay leans away and you turn seeing her smirk.

“Nope,” Tay readily admits before stabbing around her own pumpkin stem. “Not even close.”

You pout playfully and begin peeking inside the hole.

Curious at the web design, you poke at it and make a sound.

“Tay, it’s wet inside.”

The wonder in your voice makes her laugh and you suddenly you hear her swear.

“Shit!

You turn your head and see her sucking on one of her fingers.

It doesn’t look serious so you laugh and are promptly rewarded with a chair cushion to the face.

“Ow,” you complain half heartedly letting the cushion hit the floor.

“Tough shit.”

You ignore her beginning to scoop out the pumpkin insides.

You make a face at the gooey insides in your palm.

“I think I did it wrong. ”

When you turn your head, you see Tay eyeing the pumpkin with disdain part of her sleeve covered in the semi-dry insides. 

“Keep the seeds,” you remind her. “You’re doing fine.”

You take out the guts by handfuls picking though to get the seeds.

Then you feel something cold and wet go down your shirt and you shriek.

Tay laughs and you see her with a handful of gooey insides in her palm.

“Keep the pumpkin guts away from me!” You laugh as you run around the table.

She chases after you and it doesn’t end until the insides almost cover your roots.

She kisses you clumsily when you whine about the icky feeling the pumpkin brings.

You pull apart sated and start to outline your template onto the pumpkin.

You tape on the template poking holes into the paper to mark the skin for later.

You can’t help feeling proud for picking the less complicated design.

You carve into the pumpkin careful around the edges so the lines would be smoother.

You look back at the template over and over to make sure it’s absolutely perfect.

When it’s done, you sigh and look over to Tay.

She is so enthralled in her carving you can’t help pressing against her back and settling your cheek against hers.

Hers is almost finished and you figure she must be awfully fast considering how complex the design looks.

When she’s done, you’re still hugged against her back.

You withdraw picking up your pumpkin to put outside and hear Tay follow.

You put them on the edges of the porch and watch Tay put the lights inside.

“They’re beautiful,” you marvel at the sight and feel Tay hug you from behind. 

The pumpkins glow in the dark afternoons of fall and you’re thankful for the warmth radiating from Tay.

To be honest, you’re most thankful for Tay yourself.

“Absolutely perfect,” Tay’s voice interrupts your thoughts.

You look up and see her face concentrated on you.

She closes the distance between you and says shyly.

“Your perfect.”

You can’t stop yourself from the upcoming kiss and can’t imagine a Halloween without it.


End file.
